Fireflies
by romancequeen01
Summary: Sakura is engaged, to a well known Shinobi, Lee is going crazy...Who is it? What happens when Sasuke takes her, and is angry when he finds that she is engaged, what will her future husband do?
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I hope you guys like it! I love this pairing and it seems that they don't get enough love on here!

Chapter One: The Mission

Sakura walked through the peaceful streets of Kohana towards the hokage's tower. She received an urgent call from Lady Tsunade last night, telling her that she needed to report as early as possible in the morning of course that just made her nervous. Not to mention that she had to send off the love of her life along with his team on a mission to the village hidden in the sand to help out with a training session with the new chunien as a favor to Gaara. Sakura wanted to go so bad, she missed Temari and her siblings, but Naruto told her to stay home and look after Hinata, seeing as she was pregnant with his child. They had finally gotten married and are now about to have their first child. He was beyond nervous about anything to do with her in general now that she was pregnant he was just starting to become annoying. Sakura did not wish to part from her love, but he assured her that he would be back before she knew it. They shared the most passionate kiss they had ever shared in their life, in front of his family. As their lips departed his mother exclaimed,

"_Don't worry about him dear he will be back soon. Now come, Hinata you as well, we still have to plan this wedding! By my son! Come back to your blushing bride!"_

He simply laughed, she had grown to love his laugh, the first time she ever heard it it nearly made her heart melt. He had made the biggest impact on her in these past few years, she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. The day he proposed she thought that she was going to die of pure happiness.

FLASHBACK

(He took her out to dinner which was one of his and her little things to do together. She loved to sit down with him and talk about how his day was. He would ask her how the hospital was and stuff, things that she didn't really find all that fun, and she didn't think that he really cared, but if he didn't he sure fooled her. There was something strange about this dinner though, he was less talkative than usual. They had been dating for a while now, she had grown to know when there was something on his mind. Which she could clearly tell that there was. He paid for there meal in silence, taking her hand he led her to the water. They walked on top of the bridge it was late, things were fairly lit she was about to question why they were there until she noted a dozen fireflies around them. She smiled like she was a little kid in a candy store, she loved them, the way the glowed, she loved the light. She opened her hand as one landed on her palm. She smiled down at the bug in her hand. He simply smiled at her, he loved her more than he could ever express. He was not very good with his emotions, nor with human contact but she didn't care. She stuck with him throughout everything. She would not be ashamed of being out in public with him, which was very strange for someone outside his clan.

He loved how she acted in general, she was the sweetest, loveable, perfect, most amazing woman he had ever met, but she also had a temper, which he had to admit was extremely sexy. She had the insect on her finger and pointed it at him, showing him her new friend. He chuckled to himself slightly, she was so cute. He took her hand in his, watching as the bug flew away, seeing the glisten in her eyes. He took a deep breath. He took both her hands in his and pulled her close to him. She was shocked, this was so unlike him. She couldn't see his entire face but from what she could see he was blushing?

"_Sakura…I know that we have been dating for a while now, and I understand if you say you are not ready or that you do not want to but I need to ask you something…"_

She simply looked up at him, her green eyes burning into his soul. He gulped and then continued,

"_Sakura…I love you…"_

Her eyes widened slightly at him, she knew that he loved her, she knew that she loved her, but she couldn't really tell where this was going until, he knelt down on one knee, she gasped as she flashed her hand to her mouth. He took her left hand in both of his hands,

"_I love you more than I even thought possible, I never thought of even the possibility of doing this but I know what I feel…Sakura…Will you do me the honor of staying with me forever…will you marry me?"_

Sakura started bawling as he pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. She was crying so hard that she was unable to coax out an answer so she nodded her head up and down as fast as she could. He smiled the biggest smile that he could have possible muster as he placed the ring on her ring finger. She was hysterically crying at this point, he stood up to face her as she jumped in his arms. He kissed her with as much passion as he possibly could. With that his family cheered from the woods around them, along with his and her teammates. She was completely unfocused with anything that was going on she just kept staring at him. He was the love of her life and they were going to stay with each other forever.)

END FLASHBACK

She smiled to herself as she remembered everything. She neared the tower, not knowing what was to come, but she was sure it would be okay. She walked into her office, checking in with Shizune. Which she stood and led her into Lady Tsunade's office, closing the door behind her. Lady Tsunade looked up at her with a smile,

"_Good Sakura…your early! Let's get down to business…please have a seat."_

Sakura sat in a chair in front of her desk. Lady Tsunade cleared her throat,

"_Alright well Sakura I am in desperate need of your help...see Sasuke and the Taka team are on the move, threatening our borders security."_

"_And you want me to stop him?"_

Sakura questioned slightly annoyed. Tsunade shook her head,

"_No I simply want you to relay a message…"_

As she placed a scroll on her desk. Sakura simply looked up at the woman,

"_You know how he feels about this…"_

Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes,

"_I know that your boyfriend…"_

"_Fiancé…"_

Sakura interrupted. Tsunade smirked slightly,

"_Fiancé…doesn't want you to do this…which is why I've sent him on a mission of his own…along with his teammates and Naruto…Sakura you don't understand how important this is. I promise I have taken all precautions to provide you with as much safety as I can."_

She paused a moment then pushed a call button on her desk,

"_You can send them in now."_

Within seconds the door opened as Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten walked in. Sakura smiled at her friends. She hadn't seen them in so long! They had all grown, she stood up studying them all but her thoughts were interrupted by Lee's warm embrace. He picked her up and spun her around. She couldn't help but laugh at his cheerful demeanor.

"_Sakura I have not seen you in so long! How are you?"_

She smiled up at him, my goodness he had gotten tall.

"_I'm doing well Lee, and yourself?"_

He was about to answer when Ten Ten stepped in front of him and hugged her friend tightly.

"_Sakura you have grown! I've missed you so much!"_

Sakura laughed, her and Ten Ten had become extremely close since the chunin exams.

"_I've missed you too! A lot has changed since you left."_

Ten Ten smiled,

"_Well you'll have to fill me in on all the gossip."_

She winked at her friend. Ten Ten moved slightly to show her other teammate. Sakura and Neji exchanged nods. She smiled at him,

"_Congratulations Neji I hear that you are going to be an uncle!"_

Neji smiled slightly remembering Hinata telling him she was pregnant.

"_Thank you Sakura…"_

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat,

"_Well Sakura, here is the team I am assigning to you for this mission, you will bring this scroll to Sasuke and be back without any problems. Your team will be with you the entire time."_

She stated calmly as she looked towards the team. They nodded at her. Sakura looked back at Lady Tsuande and sighed,

"_I don't suppose I have a choice do I?"_

She smiled slightly as Lady Tsunade shook her head and exclaimed,

"_And with that you are dismissed."_


	2. Neji's Observation: The guessing begins!

Chapter Two: Neji's Observation, The guessing begins!

As Sakura and her team moved towards the gates of the village Lee hadn't let up the entire way. Showing Sakura how much stronger he had gotten since they had last saw each other. How much he had changed to show that he was worthy of her. She just smiled at him, congratulating him on his accomplishments. Ten Ten and Neji followed a few steps behind the two. Ten Ten giggled,

"_He's laying it on kinda thick don't you think?"_

Neji shook his head while closing his eyes,

"_It doesn't matter anyway she is already spoken for…"_

Ten Ten stopped walking and questioned,

"_Huh?"_

Neji pointed to Sakura's hand, specifically to her ring finger, Ten Ten's eyes lit up as the ring sparkled. She shrieked softly as she picked up her pace walking in stride with Neji again.

"_I wonder who she's getting married to…"_

She wondered aloud. Neji shrugged and was about to say he didn't know, which was a lie, but she interrupted,

"_Do you think we should tell him?"_

Neji was about to say not to when Ten Ten was no longer by his side, and walking up behind the two. Neji sighed,

'_Why even bother asking me if you don't want to know my answer.'_

He grumbled to himself. Ten Ten blurted,

"_I'd watch yourself Lee…"_

Lee stopped walking and shot her a questioning stare.

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

Ten Ten smiled as she reached for Sakura's hand, raising it up to show the engagement ring. Lee stood in shock as Ten Ten smiled,

"_I'm not sure her Fiancé would approve. When's the big day Sakura?"_

Sakura smiled a slight blush creeping to her cheeks,

"_Should be two weeks from today, depending on when he gets home from his mission."_

Lee Visibly upset yelled,

"_Who is he? Who stole my cherry blossom?"_

Neji was tired of wasting time, he walked up behind them, dragging Sakura away from them as Ten Ten exclaimed,

"_She was never yours Lee!"_

Once they were out of ear shot of the two he exclaimed,

"_He doesn't want this…"_

She looked up at him with a questioning stare, Neji took her hand and pointed to the ring,

"_He told Hinata to tell me to keep an eye out for you before he left, he knew this was going to happen, so he asked Lady Tsunade to have you with us because he knew that Lee would die for you, he loves you, Ten Ten would easily fight by your side, and my alliance with my sister and her team would keep you safe."_

Sakura smiled as she shook her head,

"_He is too much sometimes…"_

"_He is very protective of you, along with his entire clan, his mom loves you to pieces, you're the first ever outside person to ever marry into the clan. His father loves you quick temper and bubbliness. They couldn't have wished for anything better."_

Sakura blushed while she giggled,

"_Stop your making me blush…"_

As she lightly punched him. He smiled as Lee and Ten Ten finally caught up with them. Lee's heart sank,

"_Neji? It's Neji?"_

"_No! No! I am positive that Neji has his sights set on someone."_

As she looked at Ten Ten making her turn a crimson red color. Neji just smiled. Lee looked as though he was about to cry,

"_who is it Sakura?"_

She just smiled at him and kept walking. Lee quickly followed her. Neji smiled at Ten Ten ushering her to follow, she smiled and nodded as she walked by his side. They were walking for a while,

"_Do I know him?_

Lee questioned,

"_Uh huh…"_

Sakura answered,

"_Have I ever fought him?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Did he go to the academy with you?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Was he in the chunin exams with us?"_

"_Uh huh…"_

"_Did he move on?_

"_Yup."_

"_Did he become a chunin?"_

"_No I'm not with Shikamaru."_

"_Choji?"_

"_No way!"_

"_Naruto?"_

Neji was getting annoyed now,

"_You idiot he's married to Hinata…"_

"_Kiba?"_

"_No but your getting close.:_

Neji exclaimed. Lee stopped short and yelled,

"_Neji you knew this whole time! TELL ME!"_

Sakura giggled but stopped as she noted Neji's concentrated expression,

"_They're here."_


	3. Sasuke and Team Taka

Chapter Three: Sasuke and Team Taka

Everyone got in a defensive stance watching as the group of four appeared in the clearing. Lead by one Sasuke Uchia. He smirked towards his former teammate.

"_Sakura…"_

He looked her up and down,

"_You have grown…"_

"_You as well…"_

She replied, with a disgusted look on her face. He just smirked as he leaned over to his teammate a shark like man and whispered something to him. Sakura just studied his expression. She didn't know what he was planning but one thing that she was sure of…this was not the same Sasuke she had seen all those years ago. Sakura stepped forward a little, slightly away from her team, close enough so that she could lift the scroll. Sasuke slowly walked forward, smirking as he took his steps closer to her. She held out the scroll for him. He took it slowly, instantly anger spread across his face, he gripped her wrist pulling her hand up to his face, that was enough. Sakura focused her chakra into her fist and released it in a punch to Sasuke's face, it sent him back a few feet. Neji and Lee stood protectively in front of Sakura. Sasuke smirked as how much stronger she had gotten since he had last seen her but instantly his anger came back. His team stood by his side, a red headed girl asked,

"_What's the matter Sasuke?"_

He simply ignored the girl. Sakura placed her hand on Neji's shoulder whispering in his ear,

"_I don't think this is going to go as smoothly as Lady Tsunade predicted…I want to leave now."_

Neji nodded and motioned for Lee to take her away, Lee grabbed her hand in his lightly and was about to take her away but was stopped when he heard Sasuke growl,

"_Are you serious?"_

Everyone turned to look at him,

"_Sakura you can't be serious…your engaged…to him to Lee?"_

Sakura couldn't help but laugh,

"_Uhh no…"_

Sasuke glared at Neji,

"_I never would have guessed the heartless Huyga would have shown you affection…"_

Neji smirked and exclaimed,

"_Not me."_

Sasuke was starting to get aggravated, he glared at Sakura, she just laughed,

"_Why do you even care Uchia? You have a girl."_

As her eyes fluttered to a certain red headed girl who smiled like a five year old at being called Sasuke's girl. Sasuke was trying to figure it out in his head, instead of wasting time he decided to toy with her emotions,

"_How could you do this to me Sakura? I thought you loved me…"_

He smirked, Sakura returned his smirk and exclaimed,

"_I had you fooled for a long time Sasuke…I'm surprised you still believe that…No I found someone who returned my affection, someone who I am going to be with forever…not like you understand that concept…all you ever cared about was yourself, never the people who nearly killed themselves to try and save you…you remember him…huh Naruto?"_

Sasuke's smirk fell slightly,

"_hn…"_

"_I suppose I will thank you on his behalf…see since you left Naruto has been names Hokage and is expecting his first child…if it wasn't for you leaving he never would have discovered his true potential…"_

"_So…you and Naruto? I never would have guessed…"_

Sasuke sneered. Neji chuckled,

"_No Naruto's with my sister…Hinata…"_

Sasuke was getting angry, he marched over to Sakura, Lee tried to defend her but Sasuke was a lot stronger than before, he easily pushed him out of the way and right into the shark like mans grasp, while his team kept Neji and Ten Ten out of his way. Sasuke smirked as Sakura got ready to fight. She was trying to think of a way to get out of this,

'_Got it!'_

She focused her chakra into her fist and smashed it against the ground, making it shatter to a million pieces. Sasuke was shocked at the brute strength of the once weak girl. This only made him more angry at the fact that she was taken. He seethed with rage, hopping from block of earth to another block until he was mere inches away from her. She attacked him with a series of punches, but none however hit him, he activated his sharingan so it was easy for him to doge her punches.

"_I just need one shot to kill you…"_

She growled as she aimed for his chest, he smirked and retorted,

"_Oh ya…well let's see you try…"_

He ducked, moving to her stomach and throwing her across the field, smashing her into a tree. The tree collapsed with the pressure. She groaned as she stood back up, that was a hard hit. She had taken worse, but for some reason this felt like it was it, she was in so much pain. Sasuke smirked as he held up his hand revealing a reddish glow,

"_Karen's justsu…paralyzes you…works amazing…the pain should disappear within a few seconds…along with all other functions of the body…"_

He walked over to her as she was about to collapse, she threw one final punch at him, focusing everything she had into that. But it did nothing, except bump him in the chest. Sasuke smirked and exclaimed,

"_Well Sakura I am not sure who you are engaged to but no matter if it is anyone who I have ever met from that village it Is sure to be an idiot who has no idea what life is about, humph , knowing you I would say you wore that just to get to me and you aren't even with anyone…you are such a waste of a pretty face Sakura."_

Sakura smiled sweetly as she sensed a new ora of chakra near her. A loud voice exclaimed,

"_She is not!"_

Sasuke along with everyone else turned to the woods, Lee was about to attack when a white pooch leaped out of the leaves and right into Sakura's arms. She laid nearly unconscious as it licked her,

"_Akamaru!"_

Ten Ten gasped down at the puppy. Kiba and Naruto emerged from the woods. Sasuke smirked as he thought he figured out who it was when all of a sudden he felt his chakra getting extremely low. He went to turn around but found that there was a blue line of chakra on the ground linking him to some unseen person, he focused slightly to see Kankuro emerge from the bush. Sasuke's teammates were about to strike when Gaara bolted them with his sand and Naruto blasted them away with his rasengan. A grumble in front of him made him turn his face again to find…Gaara. Gaara placed his hands on both sides of Sasuke's face, watching as his sand impaled his face, moving inside his face, making him scream in pain. Gaara was determined to kill the Uchia, here and now and be done with him when all of a sudden Akamaru yelped. Gaara quickly turned around to find that Sakura had stood rushed to Sakura

"_Sakura are you alright?"_

Her eyes flashed red, she glared at him,

"_Let Sasuke go or I kill the girl…"_

With that Gaara reluctantly released Sasuke watching him fall to the ground. Sakura gathered Sasuke up and sprinted off.

Kiba exclaimed,

"_Shit…we have to tell Shino!"_

As Akamaru morphed into a huge wolf like dog, Kiba climbed on top of him along with Naruto and rode away with everyone close on his heels.


	4. Don't Mess With the Aburame Clan!

Chapter Four: Don't Mess With the Aburame Clan

Kiba, Naruto, and Akumaru arrived first at Shino's. Not even bothering to stop at the gates like they were supposed to instead they burst through the front doors.

"_Shino!"_

Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Torune simply glared at the obnoxiously loud boy.

"_You are not supposed to be in here…"_

He sated calmly. Kiba stepped forward,

"_Our apologies sir, but we need to speak with Shino now!"_

All of a sudden a stern voice questioned,

"_What is so important boys?"_

The three looked up at the top of the stair case to see Shibi, Shino's father. Torune and Kiba bowed respectfully while Naruto simply blurted,

"_Sakura's been captured by Sasuke!"_

Shibi's expression instantly lost its humor. He looked at Torune and nodded, telling him to get Shino and fast. He nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shibi was about to say something when Neji and the rest of the team burst through the door. Shibi glared at Neji walking down the stairs and standing in front of him and asked,

"_What happened? We trusted you to protect her…"_

Neji lowered his head and looked at the floor. Clearly embarrassed with how things went,

"_I am not sure Sir, I take full responsibility for what happened…and I guarantee you that I will do everything in my power to bring her back home to you."_

Shibi was about to say something when the door smashed open only to reveal one seriously upset Shino, followed by his mother, Hinata, and Torune. Shino walked up to Neji and yelled,

"_Where is she?"_

Neji flinched slightly while explaining what happened. Shino punched him in the face, visibly steaming.

"_You promised me! You promised she would be okay!"_

Shibi placed his hand on Shino's shoulder,

"_We are going to find her son. Come we have to tell the hokage."_

Shino turned and rushed out of the house. Shibi turned to his wife who was greatly upset at the turn of events and kissed her softly. Then following his son along with Neji to the hokage tower. The meeting with the hokage was very short. Shino was not a patient man when it came to the safety of his future wife. He burst right in and told the hokage what had happened. Lady Tsunade shook her head,

"_What are you talking about I never had a scroll for her to give to Sasuke…that's purely suicidal!"_

Neji was confused,

"_I was there you called us in…"_

He continued to retell what had happened, while lady Tsunade was confused.

"_Wait…they took control of Sakura…they must've known how to do it to you…"_

Shino's anger emerged in him again as he was told of how they took over her mind. He ran back to his house to find that his mother had rounded up his entire clan. Shino stared at Kiba,

"_Take me to where they got her…Kiba I will need your sense of smell to find her."_

Kiba nodded while patting Akumaru. Neji stepped forward standing in front of Shino,

"_I am sorry…I should have done more…"_

Shino shook his head while placing his hand on Neji's shoulder, he simply nodded. Shikuro chuckled while adding,

"_Don't worry Huyga…Sakura is our family, she's one of us, part of the clan. If you mess with one of us…"_

He raised his arms to the clan around him,

"_You mess with all of us…"_


	5. On the Move & Sakura's Torture

Chapter Five: On The Move and Sakura's Torture

Sakura woke up to find herself shackled to a wall. She tugged at the cuffs only to hear a low chuckle. She looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the ground in front of her. She glared at him a moment before turning her attention back to the cuffs. She tugged at them hard. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her chin hard and pulled her to face him,

"_It's been far too long Sakura…you have grown."_

Sakura didn't say a word instead she just glared at him,

"_When I left Sakura I felt something…it hurt to see you cry like that for me, which is why I wanted you to join me…"_

Sakura stared at him,

"_Lady Tsunade…"_

She whispered, he smirked and released her chin,

"_She is fine, she won't remember a thing, Karen used her mind transfer justsu to get you on this 'Mission'…I had hopped you still had feelings for me…something the same as you did that day…that would make things so much easier…"_

He trailed off while staring at something in his hand. She looked down to find her engagement ring!

"_Give that back!"_

She screamed at the top of her lungs. He lost all relaxation at that point, he twirled the ring in his hand,

"_I will give you this much…the boy has taste…"_

Sakura was seething,

"_I swear I will kill you!"_

Sasuke smirked as he walked up to Sakura, grabbing her chin again, focusing her attention on him,

"_You listen to me…you will be with me or no one…I will kill this boy who thinks he has you. You will stay here by my side forever."_

Sakura smirked,

"_Actually I am pretty sure that he will kill you…It is only a matter of time before he comes for me…"_

He punched her right in the face, smirking as blood trickled from her mouth. She didn't let up though, she would never give into him. He was not going to let up either, he was going to break her, he didn't care what it took.

Meanwhile Shino along with everyone appeared in front of a house. Akumaru barked slightly, Kiba nodded,

"_She's in there…"_


	6. Shino v Sasuke

Chapter Six: Shino v Sasuke

Shino was not wasting anytime, he along with his clan sent their bugs inside only to hear the screams of the Taka members, specifically the girl. Shino unlike his clan sent his bugs to find her. He got word that she was weak which made him extremely angry. He ran into the house followed by his clan. Kiba, Akumaru, and Neji stood outside protecting the perimeter. Naruto ended up staying home due to Hinata's pregnancy.

Shino ran downstairs smashing through the basement doors. The first thing he saw was the nearly unconscious Sakura cuffed to the wall. This angered him beyond anything he had ever felt before. Sasuke just stood there, completely in shock,

"_Him? Are you serious Sakura?"_

He laughed hard as he lifted her head by her hair.

"_Well now…this was not what I had expected…but no mater…now you can watch as I kill him."_

Sakura whimpered slightly, enough so that she was heard. Shino snapped, instantly attacking Sasuke with everything he had. Not letting up for a second. Shibi stormed into the room but stopped once he saw Sakura. His mouth dropped,

'_Was he trying to kill her? '_

He questioned himself, his thoughts interrupted by a slight groan. Sakura's head fell to the side, blood staining her cloths as well as dripping from her mouth. Shibi rushed to her and smashed the wall behind her, he figured if she couldn't break through the cuffs they were too strong to worry about at the moment and the wall would be easier. Sasuke and Shino stopped at the sound of the crash. Sasuke growled as Sakura fell into Shibi's arms. He stepped towards them only to be stopped by Shino's arms around his neck, strangling him as well as impaling him with his insects. Sasuke screamed in pain as Shino's insects ate at his neck. Sakura flinched against Shibi's chest, he looked up at his son who was only seconds away from killing this man,

"_Shino we got her, we need to take her to Tsunade and fast!"_

He yelled as he rushed out of the room. He noted that Sasuke's team was unconscious. He walked over to Torune whispering,

"_Get him out of there…"_

Torune's eyes drifted to an unconscious Sakura. His eyes widened as he looked back at Shibi and nodded, running into the room to find Sasuke unconscious in Shino's hand. Shibi ran with Sakura outside, stopping once he reached Neji and Kiba. They both stared at the pink haired girl in his arms,

"_Kiba take her to Lady Tsunade, Akumaru's faster than any of us can run, she doesn't have a lot of time."_

Akumaru whinnied at seeing the girl. Kiba nodded taking Sakura in his arms.

"_Neji follow them keep them safe…"_

Shibi exclaimed as he ran back inside to get his son.


	7. Healing and Recovery

Chapter Seven: Healing And Recovery

Shibi was right, Akumaru got to the hokage's tower in no time, followed by Neji. Kiba grabbed Sakura and ran inside with Neji close at his heals. Instead of stopping at the secretary he brushed by kicking through the door,

"_Lady Tsunade help!"_

He had not known she was in a meeting with his former sensei along with the others, Kakashi included. Kakashi was at their side in a second as well as Lady Tsunade. Kakashi exclaimed,

"_What happened?"_

Kakashi had been like a father to Sakura since her parents had passed. He was insanely protective of her, which is why he approved of Shino. Tsunade pushed him out of the way and started healing the girl.

Sakura woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. She groaned as she sat up. A soft hand on her shoulder stopped her. She opened her eyes to find Shino's mother. She smiled sweetly down at her.

"_Please lay still Sakura dear, you are not fully healed yet."_

Realization hit her, her eyes flashed to meet hers,

"_Where is he?"_

His mother's smile grew slightly,

"_He's with his father dear, getting something fixed."_

Sakura's eyes went wide, water forming in them,

"_Fixed?"_

His mother closed her eyes

'_Bad choice of words….'_

Sakura sat up abruptly throwing the covers off herself,

"_Sakura please lay back down…he's alright…"_

Sakura shook her head as she stood up, stumbling slightly, his mother clutched her arm, lightly as to not hurt her,

"_Lay down dear I'll get him…"_

As she lightly pushed Sakura back down on the bed, as she walked out of the room. Sakura laid in bed staring at the clock on the wall-five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes go by,

'_That's it! I need to find him!'_

She stood up and rushed to the door opening it and running out into the hallway. She looked all around desperately trying to find him, but unable, she was searching frantically to find the one she loves. She slowly walked down the hallway, losing her sudden burst of energy. A nurse stopped her,

"_Miss Haruno PLEASE go back to your room! You should not be walking!"_

Sakura shook her head,

"_No…I need to find him…"_

The nurse nodded,

"_Alright we will find...whoever he is…now please go back to your room!"_

Sakura was starting to get aggravated,

"_No! I can't! I need to find him! You don't understand…"_

The nurse could see Sakura visibly upset and getting worse, she pushed passed the nurse, slightly losing her balance, she was very weak. She walked maybe two feet before she stumbled, she closed her eyes, expecting to have her head hit the floor. When she didn't she felt a pair of arms around her, a familiar voice grumbled,

"_Sakura you should not be out of bed…"_

As he picked her up and walked her back to her room. She opened her eyes to see him, the one she had been looking for. She reached her hands up resting them on his face, tears falling freely from her eyes. He looked down at her, a frown on his face, he placed her down on the bed,

"_What's the matter my love?"_

She was bawling,

"_I am so sorry…I knew you didn't want me to go but I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it…I should have thought it through…I love you so much…I don't want to lose you…"_

She trailed off as his lips smashed against hers. Placing his hands on her face pulling her closer to him, kissing her with everything he had. Shino's mother stood in the doorway, crying happy tears when Shibi walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders pulling her away from the young couple, giving them privacy.

Shino's lips departed from hers, trying to capture his breath. He took her hands in his,

"_Sakura…you have grown so much…you have become so strong…I am not used to loving someone, I want to keep you in a bubble, as safe as possible but this has proved to me that I can't do that. I have to let you do things, be able to live…I will try my hardest my dear to do that. But I promise you with every fiber of my being that you will NEVER lose me…"_

He trailed off as he placed her engagement back on her finger, she gasped, she thought Sasuke had taken that away from her, she never thought she would see it again. He smiled as he kissed her hand then looked back up at her,

"_I am yours…forever…"_


	8. Wedding Prep

Chapter Eighapter ht: Wedding Prep

It took Sakura three days to recover from the wounds. The second she was able to leave the hospital Shino's mother, Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten kidnapped her, which made her mad, all she wanted to do was go see her one and only. His mother loved seeing that this girl truly loved her son,

"_Relax Sakura dear, you will be with him your entire life, one day will not kill you."_

Sakura smiled at the reality of being with him for her entire life. His mother smiled wrapping her arms around her soon to be daughter in law.

"_Now come, your dress is waiting, the wedding is tomorrow we do not have much time."_

Sakura gasped at that,

"_We are so behind…"_

His mother shook her head,

"_I've got everything covered dear, trust me your wedding will be perfect."_

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded as they reached their destination, all of them piled into the shop. The attendant smiled leading Sakura into the back room. The girls nearly died of anticipation. Finally Sakura emerged from the backroom in the most elegant white silk gown, with a low cut back, and a diamond crusted sheer veil. The girls shrieked their opinions while giggling. His mother's eyes glistened with tears ready to fall. She could not be happier for her son.

Speaking of which Shino had been kidnapped as well be Shibi, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji. Going to pick up their suits. Shino was in an extremely good mood today, everyone could tell, he wasn't even trying to hide it. Naruto and Kiba were excited as well, Kiba because he had helped get the couple together, as well as now being the best man, while Naruto because he was happy to see Sakura with someone, to be moving on with her life. Shibi decided after they got their suits to go and get some food…which was a bad idea. Naruto's appetite had not died down any, he was going to break the bank more than this wedding.

Meanwhile back with Sakura, the girls said good bye to Shino's mother and went to stay at Hinata's. Naruto would be out tonight, staying at Kiba's with Shino. Sakura could barely sleep that night, she was so excited as well as nervous. Morning could not come earlier for her, she was the first one up, in the kitchen in a heartbeat making coffee. The girls woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Hinata was the first to come into the kitchen. She smiled brightly at the girl who she knew was the happiest person in the world. Sakura loved Hinata, she was so calm, one of the most reasonable people she had ever met. They sat at the table in silence, enjoying each other's company when Ten Ten and Ino screeched as they ran into the room. Ino screamed,

"_Ah you're getting married today!"_

She jumped around like a little kid. Sakura laughed, she was beyond excited. Ten Ten laughed while pulling Sakura out of the room, throwing her into the bathroom to shower so they could get ready. While Sakura was showering Shino's mother arrived, they spent a long time getting ready. While the boys on the other hand (besides Shino) simply woke up around noon and got ready. By the time the girls were finished they headed over to the wedding place, Sakura had no idea where it was, Shino's mother had planned the whole thing. Sakura was ushered into a small hut where she found Lady Tsunade. The woman teared up at seeing her student had grown. Sakura had tears ready to fall. Tsunade scoffed,

"_Don't cry Baka…you'll mess up your face…"_

As she smiled at the girl. They talked for a short time, Tsunade could see just how excited Sakura was and was happy for her. They hugged just as they heard a knock on the door. Shino's mother peered in and exclaimed,

"_Sakura dear…It's time…"_


	9. Wedding

Chapter Nine: Wedding

Sakura smiled to herself, holding back tears as she stepped out from the hut. She stopped short when she saw Kakashi standing outside. Her mouth fell open, Kakashi smiled at this,

"_First time in my life I am not late…consider yourself lucky Sakura this will probably never happen again."_

She couldn't help but laugh, he was right. She jumped up and hugged the man, it was amazing how close they had gotten in the course of a few years. He had become a father figure to her, she looked up to him. He taught her more than she could ever imagine. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly to him. They stayed like this for a minute or so when Kakashi cleared his throat.

"_If we stay this way for long we will be late and I will not have them thinking I was late…this is the only time they will ever see me on time…come let's not ruin it."_

He said with a smile. She laughed at him as he offered her his arm. She smiled and took it…it was time.

Everyone stood, the wedding march began, having everyone in the wedding get in their spots. Once they were the music started. Sakura gasped at the sight, Shino standing on top at the bridge which he had proposed to her. Tears in her eyes started to over flow. Everything was perfect, it had all come together perfectly. Kakashi started to step forward with Sakura slowly at his side. She was so happy, she never would have believed that this would have all worked out. She looked up and the first thing she was met with was him. She smiled the brightest smile she could muster at him which he returned, this was the first time he was not wearing his jacket which covered his mouth. He was however still wearing his glasses. She didn't care at this point. She would get to see him every day of her life, she could care less what he was wearing, although he did look amazing, He wore a white tux with his black glassed. While all the other guys wore black suits.

Each step she took she got closer to him, and with each step her smile grew, if that was even possible. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't even notice, every fragment of her attention was on him. As she reached him, mere inches away from him a man asked,

"_Who gives this woman away?"_

Kakashi cleared his throat and answered,

"_I do…Kakashi Hatake…"_

Sakura looked at him with a huge smile of her face. He turned to her giving her one of his own, although she could only tell by the crinkling of his eye. He leaned closer to her whispering,

"_I have loved you like a daughter Sakura. I just hope that you will now have a love of another kind…"_

He lifted his hands slightly to remove part of his mask, lifting it only partly to see his mouth, he leaned over to her and kissed her cheek, with that putting the mask back on.

"_I wish you all the happiness in the world Sakura, I will always be here, no matter what happens okay?"_

She smiled at him fresh tears in her eyes, and nodded, as she did so one fell. He lifted his hand and quickly wiped it away. She could never have been so happy. He took her hand and turned back to Shino, giving it to him, which he gladly engulfed her hand in his own. She smiled sweetly up at him. Kakashi then stepped back, slowly walking to his seat besides Kurenai and Lady Tsunade.

Shino lightly pulled Sakura so that she was standing in front of him, and with that everything began. The man recited the entire thing, which to everyone was extremely boring but Sakura and Shino couldn't even tell, they were both so lost in each other. The man exclaimed,

"_Do you Shino Aburame take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife?"_

Shino nodded with a smile plastid on his face and replied,

"_I do entirely."_

Sakura smiled with a slight giggle, the man turned to her,

"_Do you Sakura Haruno take this man to be your loftily wedded husband?"_

Sakura smiled,

"_I do…obviously…"_

With that everyone chuckled. The man smiled and exclaimed,

"_And with that…I pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride…"_

Shino quickly engulfed Sakura in his arms as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, with everything she had. Everyone cheered as they stood up.

Their lips departed gasping for air, Shino smiled down at his wife and exclaimed,

"_I love you…"_

She smiled

"_I love you too…"_

He took his hands and placed them on her face,

"_I am yours forever…Mrs. Sakura Aburame…"_

She giggled at the sound of her new name and replied,

"_And I am yours…"_

With that she kissed him again. Everything had been completely perfect, and now who knew what was to come in her life, but she knew that as long as she was with him, everything would be okay.

=D

Sooo…what do you guys think? Sequel? Please Review!


	10. Sequal

Heyyy guys! The sequal is up! Its called Butterfly! Check it out!


End file.
